dcfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Zielona Latarnia
Green Lantern (pol. Zielona Latarnia) – szereg fikcyjnych postaci (superbohaterów) znanych z serii komiksów wydawanych przez DC Comics. Historia Alan Scott Setki lat temu mistyczny zielony meteoryt spadł na Ziemię po milionach lat wędrówki poprzez kosmos. Meteoryt upadł w starożytnych Chinch. Mistyk imieniem Chang usłyszał głos wydobywający się z meteorytu, który przepowiedział, że zadziała trzy razy: raz by przynieść śmierć, raz by przynieść życie i raz by przynieść potęgę. Chang przekuł metal z wnętrza meteorytu w lampę. Ludzie z wioski bali się o swoje życie, więc postanowili pozbyć się Changa i lampy. Już prawie się im to udało, kiedy zielony płomień wystrzelił z lampy i zabił wszystkich. Po wielu latach lampa została przewieziona do Ameryki. Została podarowana Billingsowi, szalonemu pacjentowi Azylu Arkham. Billings zapasjonowany metalurgiom przerobił starą, chińską lampę w ozdobną lampę kolejową. Światło rozbłysło z lampy, a Billings odzyskał poczytalność, co spełniło drugą przepowiednię meteorytu dając mu nowe życie. Jak się okazało moc w lampie była tak naprawdę Gwiezdnym Sercem, zgromadzoną magiczną siłą z Ziemi-1 związaną przez Strażników Galaktyki, aby pozbyć się magii z gwiazd i zastąpić ją drogą nauki. Cała ta moc została ukryta w sercu gwiazdy zanim posiadła samoświadomość. Po wielu latach lampa trafiła do pociągu razem z młodym inżynierem Alanem Scottem. Alan trzymał lampę, kiedy pociąg przejeżdżał przez most, który został wysadzony przez Dekkera, biznesowego rywala. Wszyscy spodziewali się, że Scott zginął podczas wykolejenia się pociągu. Kiedy obudził się w szczątkach pociągu, lampa powiedziała mu, aby zrobił pierścień z jej metalu. Gdy to zrobił pierścień wypełnił się mocą Gwiezdnego Serca, które powiedziało mu, że pierścień jest napędzany siłą jego woli. Tak Alan Scott został bohaterem znanym jako Zielona Latarnia. Po reaktywacji Uniwersum we wrześniu 2011 roku poznajemy Alana w pierwszym numerze „Ziemi-2” jako młodego, dynamicznego szefa produkcji GBC na Ziemi-2. Na tej Ziemi Scott jest homoseksualistą i w związku z chłopakiem imieniem Sam, któremu zamierza się oświadczyć podczas pobytu w Chinach. Jednak za nim zdążył to zrobić, pociąg którym podróżuje para, ulega wypadkowi. Tajemniczy zielony płomień ratuje Scotta i uzdrawia go. Alan wybiera pierścionek zaręczynowy, który chciał podarować Samowi jako medium dla mocy płomienia. Alan otrzymuje moc i zostaje Zieloną Latarnią. Ta wersja Zielonej Latarni jest związana z Zielenią, mistyczną siłą która łączy całe botaniczne życie na Ziemi. Hal Jordan Hal Jordan urodził się w Coast City. Jest bratem jack i Jima Jordan. Jako dziecko interesował się lotnictwem. Chciał zostać pilotem jak jego ojciec, który pracował dla firmy Ferris Aircraft. Jego ojciec zginął w katastrofie lotniczej. Na 18 urodziny dołączył do United States Air Force. Wiele lat potem, kosmita Abin Sur, członek Korpusu Zielonej Latarni rozbił swój statek na pustyni. Po jego śmierci na następnego członka Korpusu Wybrano Hala Jordana. Green Latern to jeden z założycieli Ligi Sprawiedliwych. Wraz z Flash'em, Aquamanem. Martianem Maxhunteren i Black Canary bronili świat przed najgroźniejszymi przeciwnikami. Jest to najlepszy zespół w historii uniwersum DC. Hal Jordan i Oliver Queen (Green Arrow) to dobrzy przyjaciele. Często mają wspólne przygody. Wśród Jego zaufanych ludzi są także Barry Allen i jego uczeń Wally West. Wraz z nimi przeżywał wiele przygód. Guy Gardner Guy Gardner zadebiutował w następujący sposób – w roku 1968 w „Green Lantern #59” pojawiła się historia Johna Broome’a i Gila Kane’a, w której na Oa Hal razem z jednym ze Strażników Wszechświata ogląda alternatywną wersję wydarzeń, które miały miejsce po śmierci Abin Sura. Ranny kosmita zamiast Jordana na następcę wybiera Guy’a Gardnera – nauczyciela wf-u z East City. Ten przeżywa identyczne przygody, co nasz Szmaragdowy Gladiator, ale ostatecznie umiera zarażony śmiertelną chorobą na jednej z planet. Jego następcą zostaje właśnie Hal Jordan. Historia ta nie rozwija żadnych wątków z życia Gardnera. Dopiero w kolejnych latach dowiadujemy się, że miał bardzo nieszczęśliwe dzieciństwo, bijącego ojca alkoholika, a jego karierę futbolisty przekreśliła kontuzja. W New52 Peter J. Tomasi w Green Lantern Corps #0 i #17 przedstawił genezę „najlepszej Latarni” od nowa. Gardner jest w niej czarną owcą rodziny policjantów z Baltimore, ale po kolei… John Stewart John Stewart był architektem, który został zwerbowany przez Strażników Wszechświata, jako wsparcie dla Hala Jordana, po tym, jak Guy Gardner został poważnie ranny podczas próby ratowania cywilów. Jordan początkowo sprzeciwiał się decyzji Strażników, widząc wrogie nastawienie Stewarta do autorytetów. Pierwszą misją Johna, była ochrona rasistowskiego polityka, ale kiedy zabójca strzelił do polityka, nowy Lantern nie interweniował, przez co wydał się Jordanowi podejrzany. Okazało się, że John miał dobre powody, by darować sobie działanie, ratując w tym czasie policjanta. Hal skonfrontował się z Johnem w sprawie jego zachowania, a ten wyjaśnił, że polityk zaaranżował zamach w celu uzyskania politycznej przewagi. Po wszystkim Hal uznał Stewarta za godnego posiadania pierścienia, do tego stopnia, że polecił Johna na swoje miejsce w szeregach Justice League, kiedy sam nie był dostępny. Po tym, jak Hal Jordan zrezygnował z bycia Green Lanternem, John został mianowany pełnoprawną Latarnią Sektora 2814, pełniąc tę funkcję przez wiele lat. W tym czasie pracował jako architekt dla Ferris Aircraft Company, walczył z Anty – Monitorem podczas Crisis on Infinite Earths, oraz wziął ślub z Katmą Tui, Latarnią z planety Korugar. Po tym, jak Katma została zamordowana, John został administratorem „Świata Mozaiki” powstałego na Oa z członków różnych cywilizacji sprowadzonych na planetę przez szalonego Strażnika, po czym jako pierwszy śmiertelnik otrzymał status Strażnika Wszechświata, z którego szybko zrezygnował. Kiedy Hal Jordan został zawładnięty przez Parallaxa, niszcząc Korpus Zielonej Latarni, Stewart został z rekrutowany przez Kontrolerów (pochodzących z planety Maltus „kuzynów” Strażników) do dowodzenia oddziałem Darkstarów – grupy strzegącej porządku Wszechświata. Podczas jednej z misji Darkstarów, John został sparaliżowany w walce na planecie Rann, zostawiając obowiązki lidera Darkstarów. Tuż przed tym, jak Hal Jordan poświęcił się w starciu z Sun – Eaterem, przywrócił Johnowi jego sprawność. Mimo że początkowo John odmawia powrotu do Korpusu Zielonej Latarni, w końcu przyjmuje pierścień i zastępuje Kyle Rynera, oddelegowanego na Oa, jako Green Lantern w szeregach Ligii. Po powrocie Hala Jordana Korpus został zreorganizowany, przypisując dwie Latarnie do jednego sektora. W ten sposób John, razem z Jordanem, został stałym Green Lanternem Sektora 2814. Na Oa, John razem z innymi ziemskimi Lanternami omawia ze Strażnikami nowe zagrożenie, jakim był Korpus Sinestro, który krótko po tym rozpoczął atak na Oa. Podczas walki John przy pomocy pierścienia, stworzył broń snajperską, zabijając Bedoviana – snajpera Korpusu Sinestro, oddalonego o trzy sektory. Gdy John, Guy i Hal chcieli naładować swoje pierścienie, aktywowała się pułapka podłożona przez Sinestro w centralnej baterii, która teleportowała Latarnie na Qward, gdzie zostali zaatakowani przez Kyle’a Rynera opętanego przez Parallaxa. Po uzyskaniu pomocy ze strony Iona ziemskie Latarnie dowiedziały się o planach Sinestro o zaatakowaniu Ziemi. John udał się do Coast City, by pomóc Halowi w walce z armią Sinestro. Po dotarciu okazało się, że Jordan został wchłonięty przez Parallaxa. Johnowi udało się powstrzymać Parallaxa wystarczająco długo, aż Guy przybył z obrazem namalowanym przez matkę Kyle’a, który razem z płomienną mową Hala pomógł wyciągnąć Rynera spod kontroli Parallaxa. Ganthet i Sayd przybyli na Ziemię i zamknęli Parallaxa w bateriach Hala, Guy’a, Johna i Kyle’a oraz ostrzegli ich przed Najciemniejszą Nocą. Strażnicy Wszechświata poprosili Johna o dołączenie do Korpusu Alfa — nowo utworzonej grupy w szeregach Zielonych Latarni, jednak John odmówił. John wraz z paroma innymi Latarniami został wybrany do eskortowania Sinestro na Korugar, jednak grupa została zaatakowana przez Korpus Sinestro i nowo powstały Korpus Czerwonej Latarni. Zielone Latarnie zostały pokonane i pozostawione na śmierć po tym, jak Atrocitus, lider Czerwonych Latarni, pojmał Sinestro. Z pomocą przybył im Saint Walker, członek Korpusu Niebieskiej Latarni, który został zaatakowany przez zainfekowanego gniewem Johna. Używając swojego pierścienia, Saint Walker stworzył konstrukt Katma Tui, który uspokoił i uleczył Johna. Po powrocie na Oa Stewart uratował Jordana przed atakiem Strażników, którzy chcieli zniszczyć niebieski pierścień posiadany przez Hala. Jednak gdy Oa zostało zaatakowane przez Larfleeza John stanął u boku Strażników broniąc centralnej planety Korpusu. Podczas Blackest Night John razem z Halem, Guy’em i Kyle’em udał się do Coast City na obchody rocznicy śmierci Supermana, dzień, który został ustanowiony państwowym świętem na cześć poległych bohaterów. Po paradzie John udał się nad planetę Xanshi (której nie zdołał uratować przez Parallaxem), gdzie był świadkiem jak tysiące czarnych pierścieni, ożywia mieszkańców planety. Po udaniu się na powierzchnię John staje twarzą w twarz z Katmą Tui oraz całą populacją Xanshi zmienioną w Czarne Latarnie. Podczas walki z całą planetą Czarnych Latarni, Katma Tui próbowała osłabić siłę Johna, zarzucając mu, że to wyłącznie on jest winny zniszczenia Xanshi. Plan Katmy nie wypalił i Johnowi udało się odeprzeć atak Czarnych Latarni. Po opuszczeniu atmosfery planety John zorientował się, że zbliża się ona do Ziemi wraz ze wszystkimi ożywionymi posiadaczami czarnych pierścieni. Podczas finałowej bitwy z siłami Nekrona, John zostaje prawie pokonany, jednak ratuje go przybycie siedmiu korpusów. Na czele drużyny złożonej z Kilowoga, Fatality i paru reprezentantów innych Korpusów, John rusza na Xanshi z zamiarem zniszczenia reanimowanej planety. Johnowi i innym Latarniom udaje się zniszczyć rdzeń planety złożony z czarnych pierścieni. Po pokonaniu Nekrona i Korpusu Czarnej Latarni John wybacza sobie utratę żony oraz niepowodzenie w ratowaniu Xanshi. Na początku Brightest Day John nadzoruje wyburzanie budynków po ataku Czarnych Latarni na Oa, po czym zostaje wezwany do cytadeli Strażników, którzy rozkazują mu dołączenie do Alfa Latarni Bodikki w misji na zrobotyzowanej planecie. Po dotarciu na miejsce okazało się, że populacja całej planety zniknęła. John i Bodikka odkrywają niezarejestrowaną siedzibę Zielonych Latarni. Po wejściu do środka odnajdują Latarnie tego sektora – Horoqa Nnot i Stela, który mówi Johnowi, żeby niezwłocznie opuścił planetę. Nagle Bodikka zwraca się przeciwko Johnowi i atakuje go, po krótkiej walce John zostaje otoczony przez resztę zbuntowanych Alfa Latarni i pokonany. Okazało się, że Alfa Latarnie rozpoczęły bunt przeciwko reszcie Korpusu i sprzymierzyły się z Hankiem Hanshawem, znanym jako CyborgSuperman, by zmienić wszystkie Zielone Latarnie w Alfa Latarnie. Stewart zostaje zabrany przez Bodikke do Cyborg Supermana, który tuż przed rozpoczęciem procesu zmiany Johna w Alfa Latarnie, podłącza się do mózgu Lanterna, chcąc dowiedzieć się, czemu został zamieniony w cyborga. John domyślił się, że Hanshaw wywołał bunt Alfa Latarni w celu zwabienia Gantheta i zmuszenia go do przywrócenia swojego człowieczeństwa. Z odsieczą Stewartowi i Ganthetowi przybyli Kyle Ryner i Soranik Natu, jednak udało im się jedynie odbić Johna. Po obmyśleniu planu trójka Lanternów powróciła do laboratorium Hanshawa, skutecznie niszcząc jego ciało. Świadomość Hanshawa próbowała przenieść się do ciała Bodikki, jednak ta była silniejsza, pozornie niszcząc Cyborg Supermana. John dołącza do Kyle’a i Gantheta w podróży do wszechświata antymaterii w celu ocalenia Soranik. Po powrocie John i reszta zostają poddani działaniu Parallaxa, który powrócił do centralnej baterii za sprawą zbuntowanego Strażnika Krony. Wcześniej zdobyte doświadczenie z Parallaxem pozwoliło Johnowi, Kyle’owi i Ganthetowi uwolnić się spod wpływu istoty strachu, jednak zostają zmuszeni do walki z członkami Korpusu Zielonej Latarni. John i Kyle zostają zmuszeni do pozbycia się swoich pierścieni i ucieczki. W podziemiach Oa natrafiają na Guy’a Gurdnera i Hala Jordana, którzy posiadali pierścienie liderów pozostałych Korpusów. Początkowo John chciał wybrać pomarańczowy pierścień Larfleeza, jednak Hal przekonał go do wzięcia pierścienia Indigo-1. Gdy Zielone Latarnie zaatakowały, John miał problem z przekierowywaniem mocy pozostałych Korpusów przez swój pierścień. Gdy Hal i Guy ruszyli pozbyć się Parallaxa z centralnej baterii, John i Kyle usiłowali uwolnić Mogo spod kontroli Krony. Po dotarciu do rdzenia planety odkryli utrzymującą się energię Czarnych Latarni. Bez chwili zawahania się John wchłonął cała czarną i zieloną energię, w efekcie niszcząc Mogo. Po tym jak Hal, Guy i Ganthet użyli mocy całego emocjonalnego spektrum do zniszczenia centralnej baterii i uwolnienia Parallaxa wszystkie Latarnie odzyskały kontrolę nad sobą. The New 52 zmieniło lekko historię Johna Stewarta, teraz był on urodzony w Detroit i wstąpił do Marines, żeby mieć pieniądze na opłacenie studiów. W wojsku John okazał się wyborowym strzelcem, co zapewniło mu szybki awans, co doprowadziło go do grupy uderzeniowej wysłanej do Gotham w celu powstrzymania Anarky’ego. Podczas akcji John sprzeciwił się przełożonemu, przez co został zwolniony ze służby, jednak jego zasługi dla Armii Stanów Zjednoczonych zapewniły mu honorowe zwolnienie. Chcąc budować lepszy świat, John zyskał wykształcenie architekta i przeniósł się do Kalifornii. Jednym z jego pierwszych zleceń, był projekt dla Ferris Aircraft. John nie wiedział, że od dłuższego czasu był obserwowany przez Strażników Wszechświata, którzy w celu przetestowania umiejętności Stewarta nasłali na niego Łowcę. Stewart sprowokował walkę z robotem, przez co Strażnicy obawiali się, że któregoś dnia może stanąć przeciw im. Po wyrzuceniu Hala Jordana i odejściu Kyle’a Rynera z Korpusu John Stewart dołączył do Guy’a Gardnera i innych w śledztwie nad niedawnymi atakami, które okazały się efektem starego eksperymentu Strażników. Po schwytaniu przez napastników John zostaje zmuszony do zabicia członka Korpusu Zielonej Latarni, który chciał wyjawić kody obronne Oa, John zostaje otoczony przez Alfa Latarnie, które przybyły, żeby go aresztować. Na Oa John zostaje skazany na śmierć, jednak Guy Gardner z paroma innymi Latarniami, zdołał uwolnić Stewarta tuż przed egzekucją, co za skutkowało zniszczeniem Alfa Latarni, po tym, jak dowiedziały się, że ich osąd został zmanipulowany. Jak się okazało później, że wszystko to zostało zaplanowane przez Strażników Wszechświata, których planem było pozbycie się Zielonych Latarni, które zaczęli uważać za niepowodzenie. Tworząc „Trzecią Armię” pod dowództwem „Pierwszej Latarni” imieniem Volthoom, Strażnicy planowali zagładę Zielonych Latarni. Plan jednak nie powiódł się, a Korpusowi udało się przyskrzynić Strażników na Oa. Podczas walki, Volthoomowi udaje się uciec z więzienia, w którym został zamknięty eony temu i pokonać połączone siły Korpusów. Dopiero po tym, jak Czarna Latarnia Hal Jordan przyzwał Nekrona, udało się pokonać „Pierwszą Latarnię”, po czym opętany przez Parallaxa Sinestro zabił wszystkich Strażników z wyjątkiem Gantheta i Sayd. Po walce John spotyka się z Fatality (Gwiazdą Szafiru) na powierzchni Mogo, gdzie rozpoczyna się ich związek. John stał na linii frontu podczas konfliktu Korpusu z Nowymi Bogami z New Genesis, kiedy to Highfather uznał, że śmiertelnicy nie są godni posiadania mocy emocjonalnego spektrum i wysłał swoją armię, by zebrała po jednym z pierścieni każdego Korpusu, co pozwoliłoby mu na zyskanie Równania Życia. W poszukiwaniu broni zdolnej pokonać Highfathera John razem z Kilowogiem i Sinestro udał się na Qward, do zbrojmistrza umiejącego wykuć broń mogącą zranić Nowego Boga. John przekonał zbrojmistrza do pomocy, a ten wykuł im broń z białego światła. Armia New Genesis wytropiła Johna wraz z towarzyszami i zmusiła ich do odwrotu. W tym celu John przywdział pierścień Gwiazd Szafirów (tym samym zostając pierwszym i na razie jedynym męskim członkiem Gwiazd Szafirów) teleportując grupę z Qward. Jednak krótko po tym John i Latarnie zostają uwięzieni na New Genesis i pozbawieni pierścieni. Później Johnowi wraz z towarzyszami udaje się odzyskać pierścienie i wziąć udział w finałowej bitwie na New Genesis. Po walce Korpusu z Nowymi Bogami każdy Green Lantern (z wyjątkiem Hala Jordana) zostaje wessany przez Ścianę Źródła i cały Korpus przenosi się do wszechświata istniejącego przed obecnym. Tam zostają zaatakowani przez Kowali Światła – grupę wojowników dzierżących moc emocjonalnego spektrum oraz spotykają zagubionego w czasie Kronę, który informuje ich, że za pół roku cały wszechświat zostanie zniszczony w związku z malejącą ilością emocjonalnego spektrum. Korpusowi udaje się opuścić ginący wszechświat, tuż przed jego zniszczeniem, jednak ich szeregi zostały zdziesiątkowane podczas wojny z Kowalami Światła. W Rebirth tuż po powrocie do swojego wszechświata Korpus Zielonej Latarni z Johnem Stewartem jako nowym dowódcą znalazł się w nieznanej części kosmosu. Korpus rozpoczął tworzenie nowej siedziby na Mogo, a John wysyła Guy’a Gurdnera z misją zapoznawczą. Po 24 godzinach bez znaków życia od Guy’a John mobilizuje Korpus i rusza w poszukiwania zagubionej Latarni. Podczas podróży John od napotkanych mieszkańców planet dowiaduje się o obecnej sytuacji i o tym, że teraz to Korpus Sinestro stoi na straży prawa. John oświadcza, że Zielone Latarnie powróciły, po czym rusza w kierunku Świata Wojny, bazy Korpusu Sinestro, w celu pokonania posiadaczy żółtych pierścieni. Docierają tam zbyt późno, widząc jedynie błysk zielonego światła niszczący Świat Wojny, a chwilę później przed nimi stają członkowie Korpusu Sinestro, którzy odwrócili się od Sinestro, oraz Guy’a Gardnera. Połączone siły obu Korpusów stanęły do pierwszego wyzwania, gdy podczas patrolu zniknęły dwie Latarnie, a w centrali na Mogo pojawił się Rip Hunter. Rip daje Johnowi pierścień, który otrzymał od przyszłej wersji Johna, który zawierał wiadomość objaśniającą sytuację w przyszłości, gdzie członkowie Korpusu Sinestro zmienili żółte pierścienie na zielone. Wkrótce po Ripie, pojawił się kolejny podróżnik w czasie, syn Kyle’a Rynera i Soranik Natu – Zarko, który przybył z armią pryzmatycznych potworów. Jak się później okazało, Zarko był sprzymierzony z rękawicą Krony, którą Hal porzucił na kryształowej planecie, a która wykształciła u siebie świadomość. Dzięki wspólnemu działaniu Korpusów udaje się pokonać najeźdźców. Moce i umiejętności Tak jak inne Korpusy, Zielone Latarnie zawdzięczają swoje moce pierścieniom mocy połączonych z zielonym światłem woli. Pierścienie mają podstawowe umiejętności takie jak ochronna aura, latanie, czy tworzenie konstruktów z „twardego światła”. Dodatkowo zielone pierścienie mają takie właściwości jak uniwersalny translator, galaktyczna encyklopedia, czy otwieranie przestrzeni transluminalnej. Moc pierścienia zależy od woli noszącego, im większa siła woli tym pierścień i tworzone przez niego konstrukty stają się silniejsze. Zielone pierścienie posiadają bliźniaczą więź z pierścieniami Niebieskich Latarni – niebieskie pierścienie super ładują zielone pierścienie, a zielone pierścienie odblokowują 100% mocy niebieskich pierścieni. Galeria Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Superbohaterowie Kategoria:Wersje Zielonej Latarni Kategoria:Liga Sprawiedliwości